Timeline (KWU)
Timeline Before Unification (B.U.) 701 B.U. Lumon Empire rises to power and begins a conquest across their homeworld of Yvon. 635 B.U. Lumon Empire successfully unifies Lumon homeworld of Yvon under the Empire. 425 B.U.: Lumon Empire begins colonizing its nearest planet to its homeworld and encounters the Sirich enslaving them and utilizing them for labor. 150: Human missions to Taros moons reveal a crashed alien station, the discovery is kept secret from the public and most governments of Taro. The technology gleamed from the Discovery includes an armor system and augmentation process. 90 B.U. Multiple Human nations of Taro begin colonization efforts on Dabus the closest planet to Taro in the Runn system. 60 B.U. The Great Collapse occurs on Taro and civilization is reduced drastically plunging humanity into a dark age. 50 B.U. Artic Manders officially establishes the Dabus colony as an independent entity known as the Dabusian Kingdom. 25 B.U. As Nations recover from the Great Collapse and global communication is restored sea trade is restricted by piracy prompting the global effort to restore trade through the War On Piracy. 15 B.U. War on Piracy is declared over as the Last War of Taro begins between the Western Faction and the East Empire. 0 B.U. Operation: Sky Fall ends the Last War on Taro with the Western Faction and remnants of the East Empire beginning the process for establishing the Human Union. Post Unification (P.U.) 1 P.U.: Human Union is founded on Taro unifying Humanity on Taro. 34 P.U.: Human Union Colonization efforts on Dabus are met with hostility from the Dabusian colonists who survived the last century without supplies from Taro and as a result grew resentful. The Dabusian Kingdom refuses to join the Union. 39 P.U.: The Interplanetary Conflict begins with hostilities between the Human Union and Dabusian Kingdom escalating drastically 42 P.U.: Union colony of Paggot on Dabus is sieged by the Dabusian kingdom resulting in the formation of the Human Union Colonial Guard and the recapture of the city culminating in the Treaty of Paggot 42 P.U. 55 P.U.: Dabusian Kingdom begins seeding Union mining complex on the moons of Ilos with employees with fake identities. 60 P.U.: Dabusian Kingdom agents operating within the Unions mining complexes and ship yards on the moons of Ilos successfully steal nine Union Space Fleet warships. The event is blamed on pirates and terrorists. 66 P.U.: Sirich rebellion on in Lumon Empire space begins and a Lumon Democratic Revolutionary party gains popularity leaving to civil war. Lumon Democratic Party promotes the abolition of the Sirich enslavement and movement towards equal rights and civil equality. 67 P.U.: Human Union creates Warp Drive technology and sends probes into unkown space to inspect potentially habitable worlds. 70 P.U. The interstellar colony of Lentus is established by the Human Union. 75 P.U. Sirich Rebellion/Lumon Civil war massive battle culminating in the launching of hundreds of secret Sirich shield ships leaving Lumon Empire space on course for Lentus. First Contact War begins on Lentus. Dabusian Kingdom notices Union forces withdrawing from the planet and begins plans to retake the planet. Knight super soldier program begins. 77 P.U. Human Union Knight forces are deployed on Lentus against the Sirich. 79 P.U. Dabusian Kingdom siege the city of Paggot on Dabus and reveal its secret fleet destroying what remained of the Unions defensive fleet. Human Union retreats from Lentus to reinforce Dabus and are followed by the Sirich forces. Union and Dabusian forces ally to defeat the Sirich who are forced into a retreat. Treaty of Paggot 79 P.U. Grants independence to the Dabusian Kingdom. 80 P.U. Knight forces are sent into unknown space to hunt down and sabotage Sirich attempts to rebuild and settle. Lentus is rebuilt. Union becomes highly militaristic establishing dozens of Military outposts on potential future Union colonies. Colonial Charter 9 is established outlining future colonization procedure. 84 P.U. Operations against the Sirich are disbanded upon the discovery that the Sirich were indeed running from an oppressive master race rather than expanding. Wraith Corps ships are sent into unknown space to track down and monitor this master race while the Union begins building up increased defenses and updating its fleets and soldiers. Conquest is established becoming a military stronghold and leading colony in operations into the unknown along with training Knight soldiers. 91 P.U. Human Union confirms the existence of the 'Master Species' also known as the Lumon Empire and continues recon against them along with positioning thousands of nuclear war head loaded drones beyond Conquest spanning across the most direct route into Human Space. Missions into the Lumon space reveal scorched Sirich colonies which were once used to power the Imperial infrastructure. 100 P.U. Lumon Empire arrives at conquest after discovering data was being collected via unknown methods and relayed to Conquests position. Lumon Empire War begins. Dinosus Incident occurs six weeks into the start of the Lumon Empire War resulting in the Union disbanding all colonization efforts until after the war. Category:Knights World Universe Category:Human union Category:Timeline Category:Timelines Category:History